wwefutureuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
WWE Personnel
This is the WWE Personnel for the "WWE Future Universe". This will be updated. Go to Main Page if you want to see something else. WWE Personnel Raw Male wrestlers AJ Styles Akam Akira Tozawa Aryia Daivari Baron Corbin Bobby Lashley (Inactive) Braun Strowman Bray Wyatt Brock Lesnar Cedric Alexander Cesaro Curt Hawkins Dash Wilder Drew McIntyre EC3 Eric Young Erik Gran Metalik Heath Slater Ivar Jey Uso Jimmy Uso (Inactive) Kalisto Karl Anderson Konnor Lince Dorado Lio Rush Luke Gallows Mike Kanellis The Miz (2019 Crown Jewel winner) Mojo Rawley No Way Jose Rey Mysterio Rezar Ricochet Robert Roode Sami Zayn Samoa Joe (2019 King of The Ring winner) Scott Dawson Seth Rollins Titus O'Neil Tony Nese (Inactive) Viktor Zack Ryder Female wrestlers Alexa Bliss Becky Lynch Dana Brooke Lacey Evans Maria Kanellis (Manager of Mike Kanellis) Naomi Natalya (Inactive) Nia Jax Nikki Cross Ronda Rousey (Inactive) Ruby Riott Sarah Logan Sasha Banks Tamina Other-onair personnel Maria Kanellis (Manager of Mike Kanellis, Occasional wrestler) Paul Heyman (Manager of Brock Lesnar, Assistant of General Manager of Raw) Stephanie McMahon (General Manager of Raw) SmackDown Male wrestlers Aleister Black Ali Andrade Apollo Crews Big E Big Show Bo Dallas The Brian Kendrick Buddy Murphy (Inactive) Chad Gable Curtis Axel Daniel Bryan Dolph Ziggler Drew Gulak (Inactive) Elias Epico Colon Finn Balor Gentleman Jack Gallagher Harper Jeff Hardy (Inactive) Jinder Mahal (Inactive) Kevin Owens Kofi Kingston Lars Sullivan (Inactive) Matt Hardy Otis Primo Colon R-Truth Randy Orton Roman Reigns Rowan Rusev Sheamus (Inactive) Shelton Benjamin Shinsuke Nakamura Sin Cara Tucker Xavier Woods Female wrestlers Asuka Bayley Billie Kay Carmella (Manager of R-Truth) Charlotte Flair Ember Moon Kairi Sane Lana (Manager of Rusev) Liv Morgan Mandy Rose Mickie James (Inactive) Peyton Royce Sonya Deville Zelina Vega (Manager of Andrade) Other on-air personnel Eric Bischoff (Assistant of General Manager of SmackDown) Maryse (Manager of The Miz, Occasional wrestler, Inactive) Paige (Manager of Asuka and Kairi Sane) Shane McMahon (General Manager of SmackDown) NXT Male wrestlers Adam Cole Angelo Dawkins (Also appears on Raw, or PPV) Bobby Fish Cezar Bononi Danny Burch Dominik Dijakovic Fandango Humberto Carillo Jaxson Ryker Johnny Gargano Keith Lee Killian Dain Kona Reeves Kushida (Inactive) Kyle O'Reilly Mansoor Matt Riddle Montez Ford (Also appears on Raw, or PPV) Pete Dunne (Also appears on NXT UK) Riddick Moss Roderick Strong Shane Thorne (Inactive) Steve Cutler Tino Sabbatelli (Inactive) Tommaso Ciampa (Inactive) Tyler Breeze Velveteen Dream Wesley Blake Female wrestlers Aliyah Bianca Belair Candice LeRae Dakota Kai (Inactive) Deonna Purrazzo Io Shirai Jessamyn Duke Kacy Catanzaro Marina Shafir Mia Yim Shayna Baszler Taynara Conti Vanessa Borne Xia Li (Inactive) Live Events Male wrestlers Angel Garza Arturo Ruas Boa Bronson Reed Cameron Grimes Damian Priest Dexter Lumis Isaiah "Swerve" Scott Joaquin Wilde Jordan Myles Raul Mendoza Other on-air talent William Regal (General Manager of NXT) NXT UK Male wrestlers Alexander Wolfe Amir Jordan Ashton Smith Dave Mastiff Eddie Dennis (Inactive) Fabian Aichner (Also appears on NXT) Flash Morgan Webster Ilja Dragunov James Drake Joe Coffey Jordan Devlin Joseph Conners Kassius Ohno Kenny Williams Ligero Marcel Barthel (Also appears on NXT) Mark Andrews Mark Coffey Noam Dar (Also appears on NXT) Oney Lorcan (Also appears on NXT) Primate Sam Gradwell Saxson Huxley Travis Banks Trent Seven Tyler Bate Tyson T-Bone Walter Wild Boar Wolfgang Zack Gibson Female wrestlers Isla Dawn Jazzy Gabert Jinny Kay Lee Ray Killer Kelly Nina Samuels Piper Niven Rhea Ripley Toni Storm Xia Brookside Other on-air personnel Johnny Saint (General Manager of NXT UK) Sid Scala (Assistant to the General Manager of NXT UK, Occasional wrestler) Unassigned wrestlers Drake Maverick John Cena Kane Renee Maverick The Undertaker Performance Center recruits USA Male wrestlers Babatunde Brendan Vink Cal Bloom Daniel Vidot Denzel Dejournette Dio Maddin Dorian Mak Faisal Kurdi Hussaian Aldagal Jeet Rama Jeff Parker Jordan Omogbehin Malcolm Bivens Mars Wang Matt Lee Mohamed Fahim Nick Ogarelli Omari Palmer Ridge Holland Rik Bugez Rinku Singh Robert Stone Rocky Saurav Gurjar Female wrestlers Chelsea Green Jessi Kamea Karen Q Kavita Devi Lacey Lane MJ Jenkins Rachel Evers Reina Gonzalez Tegan Nox UK Male wrestlers Jack Starz Oliver Carter Ambassadors Bob Backlund Brie Bella Eve Torres John "Bradshaw" Laayfield Maria Menounos Nikki Bella Ric Flair Ricky Steamboat Sgt. Slaughter Sting Superstar Billy Graham Tatanka Tatsumi Fujinami